Whatever It Takes
by Nix1978
Summary: Morgan is in trouble. How far will Emily go to help him?


**I'm trying to clear out my half finished Morgan & Prentiss fics folder... So here is a little something. My original idea was for this to be a multi-chapter fic, so there would obviously have been much more detail, but I hope you like it as a short story anyway... it's a little different. **

**London: Present day:**

Emily sank under the soft, feather duvet and glanced at the clock on her bedside table which read 00:23. Closing her eyes, she smiled contentedly as the wine she'd shared with Clara that night warmed her from head to toe.

It wasn't very often she got out, more because she over busied herself with work trying to convince herself she had no time for a social life. But Clara was the one person to see through that and had managed to drag her out of the office that evening to the local pub.

She began to doze off when the all too familiar shrill of her cellphone sounded in her ear. A laboured sigh escaped her before she forced her eyes open and reached for the source of the noise. She grimaced upon seeing the withheld number on the screen, indicating that it would more than likely be work, which was the last thing she wanted on this Friday night.

"Hello?" She said, her voice groggy but curt, not hiding the fact that she was not happy.

"_Emily."_

Her eyes shot open wide and she pushed herself up so she sat against the headboard, "Derek?"

"_Yeah."_ He whispered at the other end.

"What's up? Did I forget to call? Was I supposed to call?" She said hastily.

It wasn't entirely unusual to call each other unexpectedly, but they had settled in to a routine of scheduling their calls. They had both also gotten the time zones sussed, knowing exactly what time of day it was with the other at any time.

"_I didn't know who else to call."_

She immediately knew something was wrong. His voice was tiny and broken, a far cry from the Derek Morgan she was used to listening to on the other end of the line. Even when he had called to tell her about Mauve or Strauss, he hadn't sounded so distant from her.

"What's happened Derek? Is somebody hurt? Garcia? JJ?" She asked desperately.

"_No."_ He uttered, letting a beat pass before he continued, _"I've been arrested."_

"What! What for?"

"_Murder."_

She let a few seconds pass as she took in what he had just said, "Derek." She said, her voice shaky, "Is this some sort of joke?"

But she didn't need him to answer that. She already knew.

"_No Em. It's no joke."_

His tone remained flat and soft, as though he was exhausted. As though he'd given up.

"What happened?"

"_I'm not allowed to talk about it. The desk sergeant is monitoring the call."_

"You're at the Police Station...Of course." She answered, knowing she should have realised.

"_I'm sorry Emily. I just needed to talk to someone. To hear your voice."_

"Don't be sorry Derek, but where are the others? The team?"

"_I can't talk to them. They're witnesses."_

"What?"

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line and imagined him shaking his head in frustration, _"Em, this is such a mess. I'm in such trouble. I don't know what to do."_

"Derek, I don't know what to say. I..."

"_It's ok._" He interrupted, _"That's not why I called. I don't expect you to do anything . I just needed..." _He sighed again, _"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have called."_

"Of course you should Derek. Call me anytime you want. But let me go now and call the team. See what we can do."

"_Em, you can't do anything. Just tell them..."_

And the line went dead, the work no doubt of the desk sergeant cutting the call as soon as Derek tried to get a message to their friends.

~~CM~~

As soon as she had gotten off the phone to Morgan , she jumped out of bed and booked the next available flight to DC. Two days later she sat at the round table, all of her friends and former team mates looking worn out and deflated.

"So tell me what happened guys?" Emily asked, looking around the room.

"We had a case." Rossi began, "An unsub who liked to kidnap and torture young boys before killing them. Seven victims."

"We tracked him across three states back here to Washington." Hotch continued, "Morgan was the first to get to the house where we believed he was. I told him not to go in alone, but he radioed to say he'd heard a child crying and was going in. When we got there, the unsub was dead."

"And?" Emily asked, "That sounds like a thousand other cases we've had."

"He was shot in the back." JJ told her.

Emily scoffed, "But there must be a reason for that."

"Of course." Hotch said, "But none of us have been allowed to talk to him. DC Police swooped in and took over straight away. I have no idea what Morgan has said in interview. They won't let us get involved."

"Why not?"

"We're witnesses." Hotch explained, "And from the way they questioned us all, it seems they're trying to blame Morgan's past for him taking revenge on this guy."

"Morgan has never let that cloud his judgement." Emily said, an anger creeping in to her tone.

"_We_ all know that." Rossi agreed.

"None of this make sense." Emily stated.

Rosis and Hotch exchanged a glance, the Unit Chief nodding towards his friend as if giving permission for something.

"Emily." Rossi said, taking a couple of steps forward and sitting on the edge of the table next to her, "We think there's something more going on here. Something political. Hotch has been told to back off by the powers that be here. But you don't work here anymore so..."

"So... What?" Emily rushed, "Tell me. I'll do anything."

"Can you speak with your mother? See if she can find anything out?"

Emily felt her stomach begin to flutter at the thought of involving her mother in this, but there was no question as to whether she would do this, "Of course." She said, smiling at her friends one by one, "I'll call her now."

She upped and left the room, taking only a few minutes to arrange a meeting with the Ambassador later that afternoon. As she re-entered the briefing room, Hotch followed her in walking from the direction of the new Section Chief's office, a frown planted firmly on his face.

"You're not gonna like this guys, but we have a case. Wheels up in thirty."

"Are you kidding?" JJ spat, "We can't leave now."

"Cruz's orders." Hotch said with a regret to his tone, "Look we really can't do anything here." He attempted to bargain, "And Garcia, I need you with us too. We need to brief on the jet."

"What? But Derek's mom will be here in the next hour or so." The techie explained.

"Sorry Garcia. We need you."

"But Derek..."

Emily placed a soothing hand on Garcia's arm, "It's ok Pen. I'll wait for Derek's mom. And I promise I'll do everything I can for him."

Garcia pressed her lips together, but it didn't stop the quiver, "You promise?"

"Of course."

~~CM~~

Emily, for the next hour, sat in Derek's office on the small sofa, tapping her foot and biting on her fingernails. She jumped up as there was a knock at the door.

It slowly opened and Agent Anderson peeked his head in, "Mrs Morgan's here."

"Thanks." She smiled nervously, taking a few steps towards the door.

A tired looking woman entered the room, searching around with her eyes as if hopeful that Morgan would be there somehow.

"Mrs Morgan." Emily offered.

"Emily." She replied, trying to force a smile.

"You on your own?" The brunette asked, peering over the older woman's shoulder.

"Yes. Sarah's heavily pregnant. About to drop any second and Desi is her birthing partner. I told her to stay."

"I understand. And congratulations. Derek told me you were getting a baby grand daughter."

"Yeah." Fran smiled warmly. But it quickly disappeared, "Have you seen him?"

"No." Emily shook her head, "I just got into town myself."

"He's been moved to the county jail now he's been charged hasn't he?"

"Yes. I can try and arrange a visit for you." Emily offered.

Fran shook her head with a desperation in her eyes, "I've spoken to him, but he said he won't let me visit."

Emily looked at the woman with pity, "He probably just doesn't want you to see him in there."

"I know", Fran nodded, "That's what he said. But I just wanna know he's ok..." She looked Emily hard in the eyes, "_Is_ he ok?"

Emily gently touched Fran's arm and nodded towards the small, two seated couch indicating for her to sit down

"Mrs Morgan."

"Fran please", the older woman interrupted as they both took a seat

"Fran". Emily repeated, "Derek is a strong man. One of the strongest and most determined people I have ever known. He _will_ be ok."

"Locked up with murderers and gangsters? An FBI agent?"

"They take that into consideration. He'll be on a special wing."

"With rapists and paedophiles? Is that better? You know what happened to him."

"I know." Emily replied softly with regret.

Fran buried her head in her hands and took in a deep breath. Emily could hear the sob as she exhaled. She gently rubbed the older woman's upper arm.

Fran looked to Emily, the water welling in her eyes, "He doesn't deserve this." She said with a shake of her head.

"I know." Emily whispered.

"He's a good boy." Fran continued.

"He is." Emily said, moving her hand down to take Fran's hand. She gave it a squeeze, "I promise I will do everything I can to help him."

Fran looked at her with a sad smile, "Thank you." She said, squeezing Emily's hand back.

Then her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed, "How come you're here? Shouldn't you be in London? And where are the others?" She asked, looking around.

"They had to leave, but I got the first flight over when Derek called me." She shrugged, "I couldn't stay over there with this going on."

"You're a good friend."

Emily shook her head ruefully, "He's the good friend Fran. I owe him so much, especially from when I was..." Her words trailed off and she looked at the older woman sheepishly.

"When he thought you were dead?" Fran guessed.

Emily's eyes widened and she bit down on her bottom lip not able to read the woman's tone.

"It 's ok." Fran began breaking the short silence, "He told me it was for a good reason."

"He didn't deserve it though." Emily stated, "Being lied to. He fought for me even when he thought I was dead. "

"He did it because he clearly cares for you. I know my son and I know when someone means something to him, especially a girl." She gave a small smile to the younger woman, "He doesn't talk about anyone the way he does about you."

Emily's eyes smiled, "He talks about me?"

"Not so much now, but I guess you're not around much anymore."

Emily gazed down and breathed a sigh, "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you think you can help him?"

The brunette nodded, "I'm going to see someone in a bit. Hopefully they can shed some light on what's going on. How about I drive you to Derek's place? You can stay there whilst we sort this all out."

Fran gave a small, grateful smile, "Thank you."

"Please don't thank me. I owe Derek at least this, even though it still doesn't seem enough."

"Just try Emily. Please just try and help him."

Emily nodded with some conviction, "I will. I promise Fran. I will do whatever it takes to get him out of there."

~~CM~~

Two days later she stood in the stone walled room. It was cold and clinical. There was one hard wooden desk at the edge of the room with a prison guard stood behind it and a large framed metal detector next to it, similar to those you walk through at an airport.

She gripped the piece of paper in her hands tightly as she waited, desperately keeping every ounce of nervousness within herself.

Suddenly she heard heard a guard in the corridor outside telling someone to 'move it' and just a couple of seconds later Morgan walked into the room, although it was more like a shuffle with the shackles on his feet tethered to the cuffs around his wrists.

She kept her face deadpan as they saw each other for the first time, but his eyes widened. She knew he would have been told this was a legal visit. She was the last person he expected to see.

So as she stared back at him, she gave him the tiniest shake of her head that no one else would have noticed so he knew not to react. Even after all this time of not working together, they did not forget their former partner's moves.

"I'll take it from here."Emily told the guard, pulling a pair of her own cuffs from off her belt, behind her back, "You can remove them now." She directed, nodding towards Morgan's hands and feet.

"You sure you don't want the leg shackles left on?" The guard asked.

"No. It will be fine thank you."

Emily stepped forward giving Morgan one more look straight in the eye before looking down and placing her cuffs around hist wrist.

His heart was beating hard against his chest as he tried to mask his confusion, but it quickly calmed as he felt her fingers brush against the backs of his hands, a tenderness he had not felt for a long long time.

"Paperwork." The guard behind the desk stated.

She handed over the papers in her hands and looked straight ahead, not wanting to falter feeling Morgan's stare on her.

"That's fine." The guard said, stamping each sheet of paper and handing one back to her. He then nodded towards the door and the other guard searched through his keys to find the right one to open it.

Emily took hold of the cuffs between Morgan's hands and led him through the door to her car that was waiting in the secure yard. She opened the back door and signalled for him to get in.

"What the hell's going on Emily?" He said as she sat down in the driver's seat.

She leaned over and signalled for him to give her his hands, which he did, still staring at her with a frown.

"I'm getting you out of here." She answered as she unlocked the cuffs. "I will explain everything as soon as we're clear of here. Keep your hands down in your lap."

She drove just a couple of miles away, parking the car behind an old disused factory where there was nothing but a dirt driveway and a silver Toyota Lexus waiting.

"C'mon." She said, turning off the engine and reaching for her bag, "We're switching cars."

"Emily...?"

"Derek, please. I'll explain in the other car."

When she sat in the driver's seat, she made no move to turn on the engine. Instead, she reached on to the back seat and picked up a box, setting it on her lap.

Morgan looked down to the box, then back up to her, "So?"

She shifted her body round to face him, "Before I explain Derek, I just want you to know that if when you hear me out you want to go back to the jail, that's absolutely fine. Ok?"

He swallowed and nodded his head, silently urging her to continue.

She took a deep breath and then began, "I went to see my mother to see what she could find out about why this was happening to you. I found out that the lead Detective was linked closely to a local senator and the team were suspicious there was more to this. They have been totally frozen out by the cops.

Morgan's brow furrowed deeper, "Ok." He uttered.

"I hate to tell you this, but there's no way you're going to walk on this charge. You're going to be convicted and go to prison for a long long time, if not the rest of your life."

He let her words process before shaking his head, "But why? What's this all about?"

"They want to make an example of you. The Federal Government has bit hit recently with a number of high profile cases of internal corruption within law enforcement agencies. You've probably heard of most of them."

He nodded, "Well they're putting increasing pressure on Senates to publicly appear to be tackling the issue. This is just the kind of case they need."

"You mean this is a vote winner?"

"Exactly."

"But Emily, I swear, I didn't murder that man. I was saving the kid."

"I know Derek. I know. You don't have to convince me. And I have no doubt that at any other time, you wouldn't have even been arrested, but they were just waiting for something like this to jump on to. They're gonna throw you under the bus."

He turned away from her and his gaze fell downward, shaking his head as he took in what she had just told him.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

She then let the silence remain until he looked back to her, "So what's going on? Why am I here? I mean, how the hell did you get me out of there?"

"I lied."

"You did what?"

"I got the head of Interpol here to sign me up a production order for you. Because it was me he didn't ask any questions. In fact, as I hoped, he didn't even read the production order I got him to sign. He has no idea it was for you."

"So the prison think you're doing what with me?"

"Taking you out for further interrogation and a visit to the crime scene."

"Emily. You could go to prison for this."

She nodded, "I know. But they've got to find me first."

He frowned, "What?"

"This is why we're here Derek. This is the deal. And like I said, if you don't want it, I can take you back to jail right now and they may never realise what I did. But if they do, I'll take the full wrap for it. No come back on you."

"So what's the deal?"

"We disappear." She patted the box in her lap, "In here are passports, cash and two tickets for a flight to Europe that leaves in two hours. But if we do this, there's no coming back."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. They're gonna let you rot in there. I honestly wouldn't be doing this if I thought there was another way."

"How are we gonna do it? I mean, what would we do for money."

"I have money."

He raised his brow, "That much?"

"Yeah." She uttered, "My grandfather."

"The one who lived in France?"

"No. My other grandfather." She told him.

"You never spoke about him."

"He wasn't a nice man, but I was his only grandchild so he left me everything when he died in a trust fund. I've never touched it. But it was _a lot_ of money."

"Why didn't you touch it?"

"Because of how he made it. I was going to give it all to charity but then I guessed, knowing the screw ups I've made in my life, I may need the money one day."

"But _you_ didn't screw anything up."

"And neither did you."

He let a few beats pass as he contemplated her suggestion, "Ok." He sais, "If we go, we leave everything and everyone behind?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

She stared into his sad eyes as realisation dawned on him, then lifted the lid off the box that was in her lap.

"Here." She said softly, holding a cellphone out to him, "It's unregistered. Call your mom. If when you talk to her you don't feel you can do this, I'll take you back to jail."

"I can call her?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "We'll dump the phone straight after. They won't trace anything from it."

"What do I tell her?"

She turned a little more in her seat and placed one hand softly on his forearm, "The truth Derek." She said gently, "I know you need to talk to her before you make a decision."

"I don't have her cell number."

"I programmed it in there."

A small snort escaped his nostrils, "You thought of everything didn't you?"

She smiled regretfully, "I'm good at this stuff Derek." She said as a matter of fact.

He looked down to the phone and stared at it like he'd never seen a cellphone before. It was all happening too fast. How could he call his mama and tell her this? How could he ask her to make a decision in a split second? But what choice did he have right now?

He pressed down on the buttons and found the solitary number on the contact list. His forefinger gently grazed the raised plastic.

He looked back to Emily, "Is it ok if I...?" He asked, nodding towards the window.

"Of course." She half smiled.

He got out of the car and walked a few paces away, pressing on the call button and holding the cell to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

He closed his eyes. This was surreal. It could be the last time he ever heard her voice... He couldn't compute that. No... he couldn't do it. He shook his head.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

He took a breath, "Hey mama." He whispered, his voice gravely and coarse.

"_Derek. I wasn't expecting a call today."_

He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"No. I..."

He halted and shook his head again. He couldn't do it.

"_Derek?"_

"Yeah mama. I'm still here."

"_What's wrong? There's something wrong." _She panicked.

"Nothings wrong."

"_Don't lie to me Derek. What's going on? Has something happened to you in that awful place?"_

"No. I'm fine, but... I'm not there."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I'm not in jail."

"_They let you out?"_

"No mama. They didn't."

"_Baby you're not making any sense."_

"I'm with Emily."

"_Emily?"_ She said and he could hear a change in her tone. It was calmer. _"I knew she'd get you out."_

"You don't understand. It's not that simple."

"_What do you mean?"_

"She didn't get me out legally."

"_I don't get it."_

"You know Emily's mother is in politics?"

"_Yes."_

"Well, to cut a long story short, Emily found out that I am being made a scape goat... an example. It's all to do with politics. She's absolutely certain that they're going to send me to jail for the rest of my life."

"_What!_" She exclaimed, "B_ut they can't just do that._"

"Yes mama." He resigned, "They can."

"_We can fight it."_

"You can't fight these kinds of people."

"_So what does that mean? What are you doing with Emily now?"_

He inhaled heavily, not knowing if he wanted to take this conversation any further.

"_Derek?" _She urged.

"She offered to take me away. Away from here. Right now. I think it's my only way out of jail in this lifetime."

"_You mean run away? Escape?"_

"Yes."

"_But how...?"_

"I can't tell you that. But it means I have to go away... forever. Never come back."

"_Oh Derek."_

"I won't do it though mama. I won't leave you."

There was silence at the other end of the line and he heard his mama's sweet voice whimper just a little.

"Mama?"

"_Emily's sure that she is right? That you will go to jail forever."_

"Yes."

"_You trust her?"_

"Completely."

"_But you'll be on your own."_

"No. Emily will come with me."

"_She's willing to do that? To give up everything and go on the run with you? Risk going to jail herself?"_

"Yeah. I guess." He said, almost questioning it himself.

"_She must love you very much."_

He shook his head, "I don't know about that. But, like I said, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going."

"_But Derek, what's the alternative? Spend the rest of your days locked up with murderers... rapists? I can't bare to think of you like that."_

"May be it won't be that bad."

"_No. Derek, you have to go with her. Go and have a life. You won't have one in that place."_

"But I won't be able to call you or see you. This will be it mama. Right now."

He heard her sniff and the small sobs begin to flow. _"I want you to go Derek. I don't want you to be locked away for the rest of your life. If that means I can't see you, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. I'd do anything for you baby. You know that."_

"I know mama."

There was quiet at both ends. Fran Morgan cried her tears silently and Morgan rubbed his eyes hard and held his breath as he tried to stop his from falling.

"_Derek?"_ The small voice at the other end of the line said.

"Yes mama."

"_You have to go now."_

He spat a breath out as he tried to hold it together.

"_Derek?"_ She whispered.

"Yeah. I know." He uttered, "If I can, will find a way..."

"_No Derek. You can't risk it. Go and live your life. We'll all be ok here."_

"Tell Sarah and Desi I love them, and give that baby girl a kiss from me when she comes into the world."

"_I will."_

"I love you mama."

"_I love you too baby. Be happy. Now go."_

"Ok."

His final word was barely heard as he finally broke. After cutting off the call, he put his hands to his face and held them there tight until he could compose himself. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

A few minutes later, he made his way back to the car where Emily sat.

"You ok?" She asked gently as he sat back next to her.

He nodded and then turned to face her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes narrowed as she internally wondered why he was questioning her, "Because I don't want you to be locked up for the rest of your life. Isn't it obvious?"

He shook his head, "No. It can't be just that. You're willing to give up everything for me. Just like that."

"Everything?" She gave a small sarcastic laugh, "What's everything Derek? My job? My mother and father who I see two or three times a year?"

"What about everybody here?"

"I love them. I really do. And honestly, I'm always counting down the days until I get to come and visit you guys over here. But it wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

"And that's it?"

She pressed her lips together.

"I owe you Derek." She murmured.

"Owe me?" He questioned, "You don't owe me anything."

"I do." She smiled thinly, "When I was... Well when I was in Paris you looked out for Declan. You knew how much that would have meant to me. And you found Doyle so I could get my life back. I may as well have been in a prison cell myself in that room in Paris I was hauled up in... _alone_. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be there."

He turned and stared out of the windscreen, this subject still one that made everything awkward between the.

Finally he said, "Someone would have found him Emily."

"No Derek." She shook her head, "No one else was looking for him. I know that."

He took a deep breath and turned back to her, "I'd do it all again you know?"

She looked at him warmly and gave him a small smile, "I know you would. And that's why I'm doing this. I'm not leaving you trapped within those four walls for the rest of your life."

He smiled and took hold of her hand. "Emily. What you're doing is beyond anything I could ever ask for..."

"You're not asking." She interrupted.

"Yeah I know, but you're risking so much."

She let out a breath and looked at him with sad eyes, "If you don't want to go with me, I understand, I can give you money..."

"Hey." He interrupted, sitting up in his seat and leaning slightly forward, gripping her hand tighter, "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I want to go with you. It's just so much to ask of you."

She looked at him intensely, thinking carefully about her next words. She'd hoped it wouldn't get to this. Not yet anyway.

"Ok, I'm gonna be totally honest with you." She said, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded, "Ok."

"There's part of me being selfish too."

"Selfish?" He questioned, "I don't get it."

She swallowed hard and looked downward, unable to hold his stare, "If you're locked away forever, then I know it's an end to any hope for us."

His brow furrowed, confused, "Us?"

Her eyes darted back up to him, "I mean, I know there's no 'us' right now but..."

"But...?" He interrupted, willing her to get the words out quicker.

"Well, _you_ know what happened... Between us I mean."

A small smile crept across his lips.

"What?" She asked.

"You choose now to bring this up?"

"To bring what up?"

"Emily Prentiss, you really are impossible." He smirked, "To bring what up?" He said shaking his head, "You know what... What happened in London. What happened before you left for London. What happened after JJ's wedding."

"Ok. Ok. I know. I avoided it before."

"Like the plague." He uttered, turning his body back round and sitting flush against the back of the seat, staring out of the front wind shield.

"Derek, are you really gonna argue with me about this now, or are you going to make a decision because we don't have much time before the flight."

"I tried to talk to you so many times before about this." He said, ignoring her attempts to change the subject.

"I know. I just didn't want to talk about it over the internet or on the phone." Her eyes softened as she looked at him and her voice mellowed, "I thought we had more time and I was wrong... I'm sorry."

He looked at her straight in the eyes with a sudden seriousness, "So let's go then." He whispered.

"You sure?"

He nodded his head, slowly but definitely, "Yeah."

"You need to call your mom again?"

"No. I already said goodbye."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The choice between a prison cell and being with you, wasn't exactly a difficult choice to make." He smiled softly.

"So what was all this about? All the questions."

"I wanted to make sure you were sure."

"I am." She whispered.

He placed one palm to her cheek and traced his thumb over her soft skin gently, "I promise you that every day I will do everything I can to make sure you don't regret this."

She placed her hand upon his and leant into his touch, "I know I won't Derek."

~~Epilogue~~

Every year from that day forward, they'd fly to a different part of the world and post six letters; One to Fran and Derek's sisters, and the rest to each one of the team. On the fourth year, JJ and Garcia sat next to each other in a little booth in the café they used to go to with Emily on their lunch breaks and they smiled, both with tears falling down their cheeks... Because in this letter, for the first time, was a picture of a little girl. She had a big smile and big dark eyes just like Emily's, and a nose and light mocha complexion just like Derek's, with dark ringlets for her hair.

And every year after that, their friends and family would receive a new photo of the precious baby girl... but they never knew her name.

**So what do you think? Do you think they did the right thing in the situation they were in?**


End file.
